


absences and advantages

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and Kristen knows how to use that to her advantage.
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Kudos: 30





	absences and advantages

**Author's Note:**

> For ginghampearlsnsweettea on tumblr, who planted the seed of Kristen being quarantined and sending Jubal pictures. I altered it slightly and I know Kristen would never be seconded to contact tracing but hand wave away people, I do!

Kristen was on her feet, turning towards the door, the second that she heard the first scrape of a key in the lock. Which was not something that she usually did but that was what happened when she was on her own in the apartment all day, doing the most boring task known to man, one she could do in her sleep. Being redeployed to contract tracing in a pandemic, as half the analysts in the JOC had been, was important work, she knew that. Helping the CDC to notify people that they’d potentially been exposed was one way of helping to control the spread of the virus so, really, it was just keeping the city safe in another way. 

But man, she missed working in the JOC every day, missed the buzz in the air, the camaraderie, the actual people to talk to. 

And she definitely missed seeing Jubal whenever she wanted. She’d never realised how much she enjoyed watching him as he quarterbacked whatever operation was going on and while she’d known she found it a turn on, it turned out absence really did make the heart grow fonder. 

“Hey,” she said, not even a little bit embarrassed at the smile that she felt spreading across her lips as he stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind him. “How was your day?” She’d sent him text messages but had sent more than she’d received back. Which hadn’t bothered her overmuch - she always texted more than he did, plus she’d had far less eyes on her. 

“My day?” Something in his tone, some strange cross between amused and breathless, made her blink. “Frustrating,” he told her and she frowned at that, wondering what kind of case they’d been working. 

But she only frowned for a moment. 

Because then, without further words, he crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her with a fervour that made her breathless, made her knees weak. Which wasn’t something that she had to worry about because he was holding her so closely, literally lifting her feet off the ground and she was so lost in his kiss that she didn’t even realise they were moving until her back hit the wall. 

It was surprise more than pain that made her gasp but he didn’t know that, broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, her legs around his waist. “You have got,” he told her, his voice raspy, wrecked, “to stop sending me pictures like that.” 

It took Kristen a second to remember what pictures actually were, let alone remember which ones she’d sent him. When she did, she grinned, because she’d been very careful, hadn’t sent anything remotely objectionable or prurient. But the shorts she was wearing around the house were short and the shirt she was wearing was big enough that it was constantly slipping off her shoulder and in her boredom, she hadn’t thought twice about documenting it. 

Or letting him know exactly what he was missing. 

“Oh, I don’t know,” she replied, a devilish grin on her face as she shifted her hips deliberately against his. “I’m quite enjoying the effect it’s having.” 

He narrowed his eyes, even as amusement danced through them. “You’re wearing my shirt.” 

“This?” All innocence, she plucked at the collar. “I just found it lying on the floor.” Where she’d thrown it the previous evening after peeling it off his body, and yes, she knew exactly what the sight of her in his shirts did to him. She’d used it to her advantage more than once. 

“I think,” he said, his lips trailing along her neck, making her shiver, reminding her that he knew her weaknesses just as well as she knew his, “you should take it off. Right now.”

The way his fingers were moving along the buttons, he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. 

But her fingers were just as busy with the shirt he was wearing, so she didn’t exactly mind.


End file.
